A day in the life of Buffy Summers
by Sakura123
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Takes place during Season four: Whilst in one of her collage classes, Buffy has a run in with a vampire who's a considerbly a tough customer and won't die easily.


**_A day in the life of Buffy Summers_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**I do not own _Buffy the vampire Sslayer_. Naturally.

**Summary:** A day in the life of Buffy Summers. I wrote this when I was 13. I hope you like it.

**Edited:** 5/8/08

* * *

Sunnydale California, a place of unusual happenings. Those who have lived there for sometime, don't seem to notice the demons, vampires and witches, around them, except for the ones who end up dead, bitten, or mauled. But enough about them. Since the people don't notice these things, Its up to me, Buffy Anne Summers, aka, "The slayer" or "The vampire slayer" (whichever one the baddies call me), to put a stop the evil. But I'm still plain ol' Buffy Anne Summers to some extent. With the exception of the superhuman strength, hightened senses and everything else that comes with being the _Chosen one_.'

Well, this particular story doesn't revolve around an Apocalypse, or a arch enemies nor everything else that takes up a lot of my time, which leads me to lose boyfriends, friends, and a mothers trust. This story is about me, having a somewhat normal day.

It all started when I was in class, learning the Importance of Pop culture figures throughout history. I think that's what the topic was on anyway; I always happen to be sleep half-way through it.

You how Collage professors bore you with their deeply explained examples of whatever their trying to get you to understand. Yeah, well, I was partly listening (or so I thought) to our social studies teacher, Mrs. Sever. My head was being held upright by my hand that happend to be the only strong body part on me at that time. A quiet _"Pst!"_ brought me out of my thoughts. I turned my head and was greeted by a smiling Willow Rosenburg. A former student of the late Sunnydale High, now almost a full fledged witch. _Yay for her_, I thought tiredly, rubbing my eyes. Willow's spells usually end up to be a bust, but overall, she succeeds in most spells she performs. The time she made me fall in with Spike not being one of them. _Ugh,_ I'm still trying to get the taste undead taste out of my mouth.

"Do you want some help with your assignment, when we get back to the dorm, I mean?" Willow whispered leaning over closer to my chair. The splint ends of her chopped hair tickled my face. Willow is officially my brain when it comes to school, I can't count how many classes I've passed because of her. My nose scrunched up in mild irritating when Will's hair brushed against it. "Yeah--," I began to say, but stopped Mrs. Sever cleared her throat loud enough for the next classroom to hear her.

"Miss Rosenburg, Miss Summers, do you have something you wish to say in front of the class?" She asked.

We stared at her in mild surprise, knowing we would have to come up with a good excuse or extra work. "Uhm, no, no," Willow exclaimed. "We were just discussing tutors." I nodded my head giving her a forced smile. "Yeah, tutors! They can be so much fun--!" I fell silent, there was a far-off thumping sound down the hall, and a faint hissing following. _Vampire,_ my mind said. Baddies; their always interrupting my social and educational life. "Mrs. Sever, my I go the bathroom?" I gave her the 'innocent eyes' look, which didn't work by the way.

"Unless you have a hall pass miss Summers, you are not to leave this room until the lesson is over." Mrs. Sever quipped. "Do you have a hall pass?" I was quiet for a moment, I felt Willow slip into my grasp, a hall pass. I sent her a silent thank you. Thankfully, Mrs. Sever didn't see it, and I refocused my attentions to her. "Um yes, as a matter of fact I do," I replied proudly, almost too proudly. I showed her the hall pass along with a smile, making sure I was my flashing my pearly white teeth as well.

There was a resigned sigh from my teacher. "All right, then go to straight to the bathroom," Mrs. Sever spoke sternly. I nodded vigorously before dashing out of the classroom. I raced down the hall, ready for action.

"The bathroom and back, Miss Summers!" Mrs. Sever called after me.

* * *

I rushed through the corridors of the collage, searching for the lunchroom. I really did have to go to the bathroom, but saving lives from becoming one of the undead was a little more important than relieving my bladder. Turning the corner, my caught sight of a sign that read _Faculty Lounge._

Skidding to a halt, I turned around and burst into the lounge. I found not a soul there, not that there would be a person in here, before 12:00PM. Picking up a broom, I broke it in half dropping the part with the bristles on it, creating a make-shift steak. I stalked around the huge area cautiously listening out for danger, when, unsurprisingly, danger found me. Before I knew what had hit me, I was thrown to the ground. I crashed against a office chair, it fell ontop of me. My opponent tossed it aside and proceeded to hoist my off the ground. He threw against a wall, I cried out as I fell to the ground again. As he approached again, I climbed back onto my feet feeling dazed and confused. Glancing up, my eyes came face-to-face with a a vampire, and former... Janitor? The oil-stained jumpsuit was a dead-give away. I shrugged mentally;_ No surprise here_.

The vampire charged forward, which I was not completely prepared for. He grabbed me by the shirt and tossed me through an open window. If it weren't for my strength and durability, I would have been dead (or worse handicapped) from the fall. Having no idea how much time had passed as I fought against the the fomrer Janitor turned Vampire, I soon found myself tiring from the extensive fight.

Flipping him over onto his back, I rolled onto the ground and using a military tactic I learned from reading Xander's faviorte comic book, _Sergeant Rock,_ I picked up the wooden spear, lunged forward at the vampire. He got the pointy end of the spear right through the heart just as he got on his feet. He looked down in total shock, his face twisted in pain.

"Next time, tubby," I said with a smug look on my face. "Consider the consequences, before going up against the slayer." He poofed into, ashes. I dropped the spear, and dusted my hands off. That's what I loved about vamps, no fuss no muss. I was heading back to the collage when, I saw a the whole student body exiting the building. I looked up to the huge clock above the entrance and I couldn't believe what I saw. It was 12:00pm already! Classes were over at this time, luckily I left my stuff with Willow. Tucking my hair behind my ear I went to find the witch.

* * *

**(THE END)**

* * *

**Authors Note:** Lemmie know how you liked it.


End file.
